Hard to Say It
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: Setelah Midorima mendapatkan ijin berlibur, dia mengajak Takao dan Seitarou untuk berlibur. Lalu dia juga mendapatkan fakta yang mengejutkan dari Takao dihari yang sama. Apakah fakta itu? Special thanks to Hyorikazu-san.


**Hard to Say It**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Distance Between Us © Ryuukaze Hikari & Hyorikazu**

Genre(s) :

**Hurt/Confort and Romance**

Rated :

**T**

Pair(s) :

**Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari**

"Kazunari, Seitarou, apa kalian sudah selesai ganti baju nanodayo?" Sungguh pagi yang ribut di keluarga kecil Midorima. Midorima Shintarou, sang ayah tengah mengetuk pintu kamar berkali-kali. Pasalnya, sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu istri dan anaknya ganti pakaian. Terhitung mulai dari siaran Oha Asa tayang hingga selesai mereka tidak kunjung keluar dari kamar.

"Sebentar lagi Shin-chan! Dan hei Sei-chan berhenti bermain-main! Aku harus merapikannya lagi kan?" Yah setidaknya Midorima sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari Istri dan Anaknya. "Kalau kau mau masuk, masuk saja. Aku sudah selesai ganti baju." lanjut sang Istri yag bernama Midorima Kazunari.

Cklek

Midorima memutuskan untuk masuk, dia tidak ingin berlumut di rumahnya sendiri hanya karena menunggu dua orang kesayangannya ganti pakaian. "Seitarou, jangan mengganggu ibumu nanodayo." Ia menghela nafas, lalu menggendong Seitarou yang mendekat padanya. Mengusap kepala kecil itu dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak mengganggu Ibu, Ayah. Aku hanya ingin membantunya saja nanodayo" kata Seitarou

"Sudahlah ayo kita berangkat sekarang, Shin-chan. Sebelum nanti bertambah panas." kata Takao

"Aku digendong ayah saja!" kata Seitarou manja sambil memeluk leher Midorima

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya nanodayo. Kau kunci pintunya." Ia berjalan keluar dan memeriksa saku sebentar. Syukurlah dompet kulitnya ada dan isinya juga masih tebal. "Kau mau jalan-jalan kemana nanodayo?"

Setelah memastikan pintu sudah terkunci rapat, Takao segera menyusul Midorima yang sudah berdiri didekat pagar rumah mereka. "Um? Kemana yah? Terserah Sei-chan saja." katanya dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

"Jadi kau mau kemana, Sei-chan?" tanya Takao kepada putra kesayangannya itu

"Aku sih terserah yang terpenting bisa bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibu" jawab Seitarou polos yang membuat hati kedua orangtuanya tersentuh. Mau tak mau mereka tersenyum, "bagaimana kalau taman hiburan?" Sang ayah teringat sebuah taman hiburan yang biasa dilewati bila pulang-pergi rumah sakit. "Ada balap mobilnya nanodayo."

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu ayo kesana, Ayah!" kata Seitarou ceria begitu mendengar 'balap mobil' yang merupakan permainan kesukaannya dan tidak lupa senyuman yang sudah lama tidak dia tunjukan sejak Midorima sibuk bekerja.

"Ararara sou ka. Ya sudah kalau begitu kita kesana saja, Shin-chan." kata Takao yang tak kalah senangnya dengan Seitarou ketika melihat wajah ceria putranya yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu

"Baiklah."

Keluarga kecil itu beranjak, menuju halte bus terdekat.

Seitarou tak henti-hentinya berucap 'wow' saat melihat kendaraan dan orang berlalu lalang lewat kaca bus. Midorima tersenyum kecil saat melihat tingkah anaknya itu. Ternyata aku sudah lama tidak sedekat ini nanodayo, pikirnya.

Didalam bus, Takao hanya duduk diam disamping suaminya sambil terus-terusan melihat wajah ceria sang anak. Takao benar-benar harus bisa menahan airmatanya agar tidak membuat suami serta anaknya itu khawatir kepadanya.

Tak lama merekapun sampai didepan pintu gerbang taman bermain. Walaupun mereka turun dari bis agak berdesakan, tetapi akhirnya mereka bisa selamat. Begitu sampai didepan administrasi, Midorima menyerahkan Seitarou kepada Takao dan segera membayar biaya masuknya. Setelahnya dia kemabli menuju ketempat Takao dan segera memasuki Taman Bermain tersebut.

Di taman hiburan tersebut terdapat banyak wahana. Roller coaster di sebelah Barat terlihat sangat ramai, antrian memangjang hingga belasan meter tetapi yang dapat menaikinya harus berumur diatas 12 tahun. Seitarou masih terlalu kecil. "Mau es krim? Atau bagaimana bila kita sarapan dulu?" Tanya sang ayah. "Seitarou lapar. Perutnya bunyi nanodayo," yang kecil bergumam.

"Kita cari sarapan dulu saja, Shin-chan. Setelah itu, kita bisa cari es krimnya. Aku tidak mau perut Seitarou nantinya akan sakit bila dia makan es krim dulu." jawab Takao yang paham betul kondisi dan kebiasaan perut kecil Seitarou.

"Ayah, aku mau makan Karage." pinta Seitarou

"Eh? Kau mau makan Karage? Apa ada yang jual disini?" kata Takao

"Coba kita tanyakan ke kedai itu," mereka menghampiri sebuah kedai bertuliskan 'Oishii'. Tidak seberapa ramai, tetapi tempatnya cukup luas dan nyaman. Setelah mereka duduk, Midorima memanggil salah seorang pelayan yang mengenakan pakaian butler

"Irrashai" sapa seorang butler kepada Midorima dan juga Takao begitu pasangan itu memasuki kedai dimana dia bekerja.

"Karage ada nanodayo?" tanya Midorima begitu seorang butler melayaninya

"Karage? Tentu saja, tuan. Menu terbaik kami hari ini adalah Karage. Dan silahkan tulis pesanan tuan disini. Bila sudah bisa memanggil salah satu pelayan yang ada disini. Saya permisi dulu." kata sekaligus pamit pelayan itu lalu menyerahkan sebuah buku tipis dan sebuah pulpen

"Um.. Aku Omelet Rice dan Orange Juice." kata Takao "Kau mau pesan apa, Sei-chan?" tanyanya pada Seitarou yang terlihat binggung memilih pesanannya.

"Karage dan Fruit Juice nanodayo." jawab Seitarou

"Baiklah." kata Takao menuliskan pesanannya dan Seitarou lalu bertanya kepada Midorima "Kalau kau, Shin-chan?"

"Aku Karage dan vanilla latte saja nanodayo." Ujar pria berkacamata itu, dengan tidak langsung menyuruh istrinya untuk menulis pesanan dan segera memanggil butler. Seorang butler menghampiri, dengan kacamata dan rambut biru cerah. "Sudah tuan?"

"I-iya nanodayo." Pandangan Midorima mengekor, dia merasa butler itu mirip dengan teman semasa SMP-nya, atau memang mengenalnya?

"Kuroko?"

"Doumo, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun. Hisashiburi desu." sapa Kuroko ramah kepada teman-temannya itu.

"Eh? Kuroko? wah benar. Hisashiburi." Ucap Takao

"Apa dia anak kalian?" tanya Kuroko yang menyadari Seitarou yang masih menatap buku menu

"Iya begitulah." jawab Takao

"Sou ka. Dia mirip dengan kalian berdua." puji Kuroko

"Arigatou pujiannya, Kuroko."

"Lama tidak bertemu nanodayo. Kenapa kau memakai kacamata?" Penasaran, Midorima pun bertanya. "Ano.. Supaya tidak ada yang mengenal saja. Sumimasen." Kuroko pamit untuk memberikan pesanan pada koki dan segera bergegas melayani pembeli lain.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti maksdunya." kata Takao yang kebingungan atas perkataan pemuda bersurai baby blue itu.

"Mungkin dia tidak ingin dilihat dengan pakaian butler nanodayo." Kemudian pria itu teringat sesuatu, "kalau tidak salah, dia sudah di lamar."

"Oh begitu. Eh? Dilamar? Oleh siapa? jangan bilang kalau dia itu Kagami?!" tebak Takao yang entah benar atau tidak. Karena bagi Takao, mereka berdua bagaikan kertas dan sticker yang artinya, kemana-mana (lebih tepatnya ketika Takao bertemu dengan mereka) selalu saja berdua.

"Aku tidak tau, dia sudah lama tidak ada kabar."

"Oh begitu. Dia memang misterius sampai sekarang yah." kata Takao yang teringat betapa misteriusnya anak itu

Tak lama, seorang butler lain membawakan pesanan mereka. Menata makanan dan minuman tersebut di meja, "silakan~" Butler itu membungkuk singkat sebelum bergegas. "Itadakimasu nanodayo."

"Itadakimasu" seru Takao dan seitarou bersamaan lalu menyantap hidangan yang ada didepan mereka dengan lahap yang entah karena enak atau lapar

"Oishii nanodayo~" komentar Seitarou

"Lebih enak mana sama masakan Ibu?" tanya Takao

"Ibu sih." jawab Seitarou sangat pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar

"Begitukah? Yokatta~" kata Takao mengelus puncak kepala Seitarou dengan sayang yang membuat wajah anak itu memerah.

Jam di dinding kedai menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih dua puluh tiga menit. Tetapi semakin lama, langit yang tadinya cerah kian tertutup awan gelap. "Mendung nodayo.."

"Kau benar. Sepertinya akan ada hujan deras." kata Takao khawatir

"Ibu? Apa kita akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Seitaoru dengan kada yang sedikit kecewa

"Eh? Um.. Bagaimana ini, Shin-chan?"

"Sebentar.." Midorima menghampiri kasir, kebetulan Kuroko juga berdiri di sana. Ia membayar terlebih dahulu lalu bertanya, "Kuroko, apa ada wahana yang beratap? Anakku ingin main, tapi mendung nanodayo."

"Eh? Shin-chan?" mau tidak mau Takao harus menunggu Midorima dimeja.

"Ano.. Mungkin Midorima-kun bisa mencoba rumah hantu atau bianglala. Taman reptil juga tertutup." Jelas pemuda mungil itu, "atau main bom bom car?"

Mengernyitkan dahi, "itu balap mobil?"

"Bukan, lebih tepatnya tabrak-tabrakan mobil."

"Hm, baiklah. Terima kasih Kuroko."

"Hai'. Doumo Midorima-kun." Dan Midorima kembali ke meja tempat istri dan anaknya duduk, lalu mereka beranjak dan butler di kedai itu mengucapkan 'arigatou' bersamaan.

Midorimapun kembali dan memberitahukan wahana yang akan mereka mainkan tetapi bisa terhindar dari hujan dan menyetujui perkataan suaminya daripada mereka harus kembali kerumah sekarang tanpa memainkan permainan satupun.

"Jadi Ayah apakah kita akan pulang?" tanya Seitarou –lagi

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Kita akan bermain balap mobil." jawab Takao

"Benarkah? Ayo! Segera kita kesana Ayah" ucap seitarou yang tadi kecewa sekarang mendadak bahagia

Yah walaupun mereka sempat salah arah beberapa kali, pada akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai diwahana yang bernama "BoomBoom Car".

"Hah Hah Hah.. Akhirnya sampai juga. Aku lelah sekali~" kata Takao yang ketika sampai disana duduk ditempat duduk terdekat untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya

"Begitu saja kau sudah lelah. Kenapa kau bisa menjadi atlet basket Shutoku dulu, hm?" kata Midorima yang sedikit menyindir Takao karena Takao itu berjalan seorang diri sedangkan dia menggenggong Seitarou.

"Akukan sudah lama tidak melatih tubuhku sejak kita punya anak Shin-chan!" balas Takao yang tidak terima disindir oleh suaminya.

"Apa kau mau latihan lagi? Aku akan dengan senang hati duduk di grobak." Ujar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Gah! Tidak. Terimakasih atas saranmu itu. Aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal itu lagi. Yang ada kakiku tambah sakit!" protes Takao lalu memasang pose ngambek yang super imut -bagi Midorima yang sudah jelas tidak akan mengakuinya.

"Memang ibu dulu suka bonceng ayah?" Seitarou akhirnya ikut-ikutan bicara, tertarik oleh topik percakapan orangtuanya.

"Hm, benar nanodayo."

"Haaah begitulah." jawab Takao lemah. Oh sungguh dia sedang tidak ingin mengenang masa lalunya ketika dia masih menjadi 'supir' Midorima walaupun status mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih

"Wow, aku juga ingin dibonceng ibu!" Anak itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya semangat pada Takao. Ia merasa hal tersebut sangat asyik- memang.

"Eh? Ahahaha baiklah. Kapan-kapan akan ibu lakukan hal itu." kata Takao canggung karena dia tidak yakin akan melakukan hal itu.

"Ne, Shin-chan, kapan-kapan kita main 1 on 1 lagi yuk. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain denganmu." pinta Takao kepada Midorima

"Aku bingung denganmu nanodayo. Membonceng tidak mau tapi malah mengajak one on one." Pria bersurai green forest itu menghela nafas. "Aku akan beli tiket dulu."

"Itu berbeda Shin-chan! Haah baiklah. Kemarikan Seitarou, biar aku yang menjaganya." Takao mengambil ahli Seitarou dari Midorima dan membiarkan pemuda dengan tinggi 195cm berambut hijau itu membeli tiket untuk mereka bermain nantinya. Mungkin akan CUKUP lama ketika melihat barisan antrian yang bagaikan ular itu.

Tapi pria itu kembali lagi. "Oi, ikut baris juga. Ternyata tiketnya dilingkarkan di tangan." Ia menunjuk orang yang sudah mendapat tiket di ujung sana.

Dan rencana Takao untuk menghindari keramaian dan desakan batal sudah ketika Midorima kembali dan mengatakan hal itu. Dengan teramat sangat terpaksa, dia ikut serta mengantri tiketnya. Takao tidak akan lupa untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada Midorima nantinya.

Setelah sekian lama mengantri, mereka akhirnya mendapat tiket dan segera masuk ke wahana tersebut. Banyak mobil dengan ukuran mini kesana kemari dan bertabrakan, juga suara tertawa anak yang mengendarainya.

Hanya dengan melihat saja sudah membuat wajah Seitarou berbinar-binar, dia benar-benar ingin segera memainkannya. Ketika mendapatkan giliran bermain, Midorima mengendarai satu mobil yang sama dengan Seitarou dan Takao mengendarainya sendiri.

"Ho? Jadi kita bermusuhan, eh? Baiklah!" dengan semangat Takao mengendarai mobil itu lalu menabrak mobil yang dikendarai oleh Midorima dan juga anaknya. Mereka berdua -Midorima dan Takao- serasa kembali ke jaman mereka ketika masih kanak-kanak dan diajak oleh orangtua mereka untuk bersenang-senang bersama.

"Yey!" Seitarou tak henti berteriak ketika menabrakkan mobil. Entah pada mobil ibunya maupun orang lain.

"Sudah bosan? Seitarou mau ke rumah hantu?" Tanya Midorima ketika melihat anaknya sudah mulai berhenti berteriak. "Seitarou ngantuk nanodayo."

"Eh? Kau benar. Lebih baik kita juga pulang. Aku tidak mau kita kehujanan nantinya" kata Takao yang setuju dengan perkataan Midorima ketika dia melihat kearah putranya itu yang matanya sudah sayu. Lalu mereka mengembalikan mobil yang mereka tumpangi keposisi semua dan segera mencari bus untuk pulang kerumah mereka.

Seitarou ternyata tertidur sewaktu di bus. Raut wajahnya nampak kelelahan tetapi terpancar rasa senang. Orangtua mereka hanya dapat mengusap pucuk kepalanya perlahan, dan mereka saling merapatkan duduk. "Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai Seitarou begitu rindunya nanodayo." Ia menghela nafas perlahan.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu kau sesalkan lagi. Aku tau kau sibuk dengan memiliki tujuan yang baik, tetapi kau juga harus melihat sekelilingmu sebelum kau memutuskan sesuatu" kata Takao bijak. Dia sangat bahagia ketiak Midorima menyadari kesalahan yang dia lakukan.  
"Aku senang akhirnya kau menyadarinya, Shin-chan." Lanjutnya

"Tidak. Tidak perlu lakukan itu, Shin-chan. Aku tidak ingin kau mengecewakan nama keluarga besarmu itu. Kau sudah berkorban banyak untukku, dan sekarang, aku tidak mau kalau kau mengorbankan dirimu lagi. Asalkan kau ingat saja dengan kami berdua, itu sudah cukup bagiku." tolak Takao halus.

Dia benar-benar masih mengingatnya. Kejadian dimana Midorima mengorbankan dirinya diusir dari rumah keluarga besarnya oleh ayahnya sendiri ketika dia meminta restu untuk menikah dengan Takao. Yah hubungan sesama jenis memang sudah dilegalkan, tetapi ada beberapa orang yang masih belum bisa menerimanya. Sekarang, Midorima sudah berbaikan dengan ayahnya lalu mulai mengurus cabang Rumah Sakit yang didirikan oleh ayahnya. Takao tidak mau, kejadian itu terulang kembali dan membuat luka yang baru dihati mereka berdua. Selain itu, tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ayah Midorima setelahnya. Mungkin saja Seitarou yang tidak tahu menahu atas masalah ini bisa ikut terlibat.

Midorima menangkap adanya pancaran terluka dari dalam iris Takao dan membuatnya teringat akan kejadian pada saat dia meminta restu kepada kedua orangtuannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Asalkan bisa bersama dengan Takao yang menjadi dunianya sekarang, dia rela mengorbankan apapun yang dia punya demi laki-laki yang dia cintai.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Katanya lalu mencium dahi Takao

"Aku senang kau paham, Shin-chan. Mungkin kau ingin terus bersama denganku dan juga Sei-chan, tetapi bagaimanapun juga kau masih memiliki kedua orangtua yang setidaknya masih sayang dan peduli kepadamu walaupun dengan cara mereka yang berbeda." Kata Takao tiba-tiba

"Jauh lebih baik daripada aku." Lanjutnya dengan menundukan wajah tampannya

"Eh?" pemuda mantan Shooter SMA Shutoku itu benar-benar merasa kebingungan karena Takao tidak pernah membahas sedikitpun masalah kedua orangtuannya. Entah dia sedang menyembunyikan suatu fakta bahwa ada suatu kejadian yang membuatnnya merasahsiakannya atau memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara dirinya dan kedua orangtuannya?

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau tak pernah membahasnya sedikitpun masalah ini nanodayo." tanya Midorima yang merasa sudah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya walaupun dia nantinya tidak bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi Takao. Setidaknya dia ingin tau karena Takao sekarang adalah Istrinya

"Akhirnya kau bertenya juga akan hal ini. Nanti saja kalau sudah sampai dirumah aku akan menjawabnnya." Balasnya

"Baiklah."

Selama sisa perjalanan hanya diisi oleh kesunyian karena tidak ada satupun yang mau membuka topik untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan. Takao hanya menundukan kepalanya, dia sedang berfikir apakah ketika dia menceritakannya nanti dia akan sanggup untuk menahan luka yang lama tertutup itu terbuka lagi? Tidak, dia tidak akan sanggup untuk meceritannya walau kepada suaminnya sekalipun.

Sedangkan Midorima, dia menatap keluar jendela bus yang berada tepat disebelahnya. Sebenarnya bukan jalanan yang sedang dia amati, tetapi wajah dan ekspresi Takao. Sejujurnya dia menyesal sudah menannyakannya namun apa boleh buat? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan dia dari dulu benar-benar penasaran. Setelah ini, kalau kau mau tidak berbicara denganku selama beberapa waktu juga tidak masalah asalkan aku mengetahui yang kau sembunyikan, batinnya

Setelah sampai dirumah, Midorima segera menyerahkan Seitarou kepada Takao dan segera memasuki rumah untuk mandi dan juga berganti pakaian –tanpa sedikitpun berbicara kepada Takao. Takao segera menerima tubuh mungil anakknya dan membaringkannya kekasur milik Seitarou lalu kembali kedepan rumahnya untuk menutup dan mengunci pagar serta pintu masuk rumah mereka. Kembali lagi kekamar anaknya itu untuk mengganganti baju Seitarou dan menyelimutinya, tidak lupa dengan ciuman sayang dikenening dan juga mengatakan "Oyasuminasai, Sei-chan" dengan nada pelan agar tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Takao menunggu Midorima selesai dengan acara mandinya sambil mempersiapkan hatinya untuk merasakan kembali rasa sakit yang akan menyerang hatinya nanti. Dia bukannya tidak mau menceritakannya kepada yang lain, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang terus menyerangnya ketika dia ingat akan kejadian itu. Takao memang dikenal dengan pemuda yang sangat bersemangat dan juga ceria, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang tau ada luka dibalik semua itu. Yah dia hanya ingin melupakannya untuk sesaat karena disetiap malamnya dia selalu teringat dan menangis seorang diri didalam kamarnya.

"Nah, apa kau mau cerita sekarang nanodayo?" perkataan Midorima menyadarkannya kedunia nyata.

"Uwaaah! Shi-Shin-chan! Se-Sejak kapan kau ada disana?!" teriak Takao begitu dia tersadar

"Um.. Dari 30 setik yang lalu nanodayo. Dan jangan terlalu berisik! Seitarou sedang tidur!" kata Midorima

"Ah? Gomen." Balas Takao seadanya

"Jadi?"

" Ya. Aku akan menceritakannya."

"Akan aku dengarkan." Kata Midorima lalu duduk disamping Takao

"Dulu, saat aku berusia 5 tahun, ada sebuah kejadian yang membuatku harus merasakan rasa pahitnya kecewa diusiaku yang sangat muda. Saat itu, aku baru saja pulang dari acara jalan-jalanku dengan ibuku. Begitu aku sampai dirumah, aku mendapati ayahku dengan beberapa orang yang tidak aku kenal. Menyadari keberadaanku, ayahku mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi lalu berkata kepadaku kalau aku harus tinggal dengan ibuku. Aku sangat kebingungan dan hanya mengiyakan perkataan ayah, ternyata hubungan ayah dan ibuku memang tidak disetujui oleh kakekku."

"Oh begitu. Apakah dia berkata seperti itu karena-"

"Ya. Dia akan dijodohkan dengan wanita lain setelah aku berusia 5 tahun."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?!"

"Itu syaratnya supaya ibuku tidak terluka sedikitpun. Tetapi ibuku tidak mengetahui hal itu lalu dia merasa sangat kecewa lalu dia bunuh diri."

"Hah? Lalu kau bagaimana?!"

"Aku dirawat oleh paman dan bibiku, tapi mereka selalu saja bertengkar dan kebanyakan itu disebabkan olehku. Aku juga tidak tau apa yang telah aku lakukan hingga membuat mereka bertengkar. Pada saat aku memasuki masa SMAku aku memutuskan untuk hidup terpisah dari mereka, karena aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi diantara mereka."

Midorima hanya bisa terdiam karena saking kagetnya ketika dia mendengar masa lalu dari pemuda yang terkenal dengan sifat ceria dan penuh semangatnnya itu. Sungguh, andai saja mereka bisa bertemu lebih cepat, pasti Midorima akan membantu sebisa mungkin untuk menjadi sandaran bagi Takao.

"Itu pasti menyakitkan."

"Yah begitulah, Shin-chan. Itulah kenapa aku selalu berusaha tersenyum didepan siapa saja karena aku tidak ingin ada yang tau maslah ini. Yah kalau mereka tau pasti mereka akan berteman denganku karena rasa ibanya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, airmata Takao yang daritadi dia tahan akhirnya keluar dan mengalir dipipinya

Midorima reflek memeluk istrinya yang sedang bersedih lalu mengelus dan mengecup sayang puncak kepalanya untuk menenangkannya. Dia seperti ikut merasakan rasa sakit dan beban yang selama ini ditanggung oleh Takao dan itu pasti benar-benar berat. Midorima akui bahwa Takao benar-benar adalah seorang pria yang sangat kuat dalam menjalani hidupnya yang penuh liku. Ada setitik harapan baginya bahwa Seitarou akan memiliki hati sekuat Takao untuk menjalani kehidupannya setelah dia lepas dari mereka berdua.

Midorima berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan hal yang buruk apapun itu menimpa putra satu-satunya. Sekarang dia mengerti alasan Takao yang sebenarnya yang selalu menolak semua hal buruk yang akan dilakukan oleh Midorima kepada Ayahnya hanya untu dirinya. Hanya satu alasan tetapi penuh makna. Midorima sangat beruntung bisa mengenal dan hidup bersama dengan Takao.

"Kau harus bisa bangkit, Takao. Ya, aku yakin sangat sulit untuk lepas dari masa lalu yang kelam, tetapi kau harus segera terbebas dari ikatan masa lalumu. Karena, kalau kau masih terus-terusan seperti ini, aku yakin kau tidak akan bebas untuk menuju masa depanmu dan mendapatkan apa yang kau cari nanodayo." Kata Midorima bijak

"Ya, aku tau Shin-chan. Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku selama ini. Aku sangat yakin bahwa aku tidak perlu lagi berusaha mendapatkan apa yang aku mau karena sekarang aku sudah mendapatkannya" kata Takao

"Memangnya, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Midorima

"Sebuah keluarga kecil lengkap yang hangat."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Yey! Akhirnya selesai juga xD

Special Thanks to Hyorikazu-san yang mau colab bikin fict ini dengan saya.

Review please~


End file.
